1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to an electronic device having a thermoelectric conversion module.
2. Description of Related Art
Benefiting from advances in semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic devices are continuing to be developed to be smaller and multifunctional as well as portably convenient. Commonly seen portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers and the like.
In terms of smart phones, the functions of smart phones are expanding day by day and may provide a user with information, multimedia, document, gaming, navigation, internet surfing and such services, however consequently due to the operation of these services the power consumption increases greatly, and lowers the endurance of a smart phone. In current designs of smart phones, battery capacity is increased or set to power saving mode to improve the problem of large power consumption, however the thin design trend of smart phones limits the housing space of batteries, and setting the smart phone to power saving mode lowers the brightness of the screen and closing partial phone functions results in inconvenience to the user. In addition, although using a portable power source to charge a smart phone is a solution to the above problem, however carrying an extra power source is an inconvenience for the user.